


Happiness

by SarahLulu87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 108 ficlet challenge, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shorts, Swan Queen - Freeform, believeinswanqueen, sq108
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLulu87/pseuds/SarahLulu87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 108 word Swan Queen ficlet challenge. I hope to put a few different ones up here. Each is a stand alone one shot unless specified. I will update tags/warnings/rating as chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Black Smoke - Ann Sophie.
> 
> It's too hard for Regina to say those three words...

_See the change I know, We both don’t have the heart to say.  
Can’t return to what we were, It will never be the same._

“You’re what-” her voice nothing more than a strangled whisper. “But I-” the tears burned fiercely at her dark eyes. “Emma, please-” her trembling hand whipped to her mouth to stifle the cry.

 _'Cause you said you’d never let me go._  
_And I said I can’t, but now we know._  
_That it’s too hard to say three words._  
_Too hard to make it work._

“Regina, I needed you to say it…” then the blonde turned and walked away.

_We’re only left with smoke._


	2. Blink into darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all you need is a hand to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied major character death - sorry for the feels...

She forced open her eyes as the prickles of pain started somewhere deep, spreading throughout her body, not stopping, until… her hand was heavy, warm, safe.  
“Oh Regina, yes baby, keep your eyes open, please-” the voice shaky.  
The brunette tilted to see piercing green eyes, bright eager face, and perfect blonde hair.  
“Em-” she spoke too quietly.  
“Don’t speak, I’m right here, It’s gonna be ok,” the voice continued squeezing her hand, she couldn’t focus but she needed to get this out.  
“-love-” louder, “-you” her blink was long, taken into the black and then...  
“I know baby and I-”  
She let the darkness consume her.  
“REGINA!”


	3. I don't want to fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on for just one more minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Say you love me - Jessie Ware.

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love if you don't wanna try_  
It was new and that was scary. Yet it was familiar and that made it weird. She wanted to pull her close and push her away all at the same time.  
“Please, I-” her voice broke with a mix of passion and pain. “Don’t say it yet. Just give us one more minute”   
Their safe little bubble was about to be horribly and excruciatingly burst. They both know it and that’s why they need to hold onto each other for just one more minute.  
 _But all that I've been thinking of is maybe that you might_


End file.
